hawaii_fiveofandomcom_nl-20200213-history
James Marsters
James Marsters (20 augustus 1962) is een Amerikaanse acteur die Victor Hesse speelt in Hawaii Five-O. Leven en carrière James studeerde af aan Davis High School en volgde Juilliard, het Pacific Conservatory of the Performing Arts, en het American Conservatory Theatre. Na tien jaar stage te hebben doorgebracht, verhuisde hij uiteindelijk naar L.A. om carrière te maken in film en televisie. Nadat hij in verschillende gastrollen verscheen, kreeg hij eindelijk zijn grote doorbraak als Spike in Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Oorspronkelijk was het personage verondersteld te worden gedood na een paar afleveringen, maar Spike werd zo populair dat hij een vaste waarde in de show werd. Na de show eindigde hij als Spike in de spin-off Angel en in verschillende films. James is ook een getalenteerde muzikant; zijn band Ghost of the Robot bracht hun eerste album uit, Mad Brilliant. Trivia * Kreeg het litteken op zijn linker wenkbrauw toen hij werd beroofd terwijl hij in Queens woonde. * Won de Sexiest Male Vampire Award op de Nocturnal 2K Convention in Londen. * Studeerde aan Juilliard, het Pacific Conservatory of the Performing Arts en het American Conservatory Theatre. * Is linkshandig, maar speelt gitaar rechtshandig * Studeerde af op de High School met een 3.8 GPA. Filmografie TV Series: * 1992 - 1993: Northern Exposure - Reverend Harding/Bellhop * 1995: Medicine Ball - Mickey Collins * 1997: Moloney '''- Billy O'Hara * 1999: '''Millennium - Eric Swan * 2001: The Enforcers - Sullivan McManus * 2001: Strange Frequency - Mitch Brand * 2001: Andromeda - Charlemagne Boliva * 1997 - 2003: Buffy the Vampire Slayer - Spike * 2003: Spider-Man - Sergei * 1999 - 2004: Angel - Spike * 2004: The Mountain '- Ted Tunney * 2007: '''Saving Grace '- Dudley Payne * 2007 - 2008: '''Without a Trace - Detective Grant Mars * 2008: Torchwood - Captain John Hart * 2008: The Capture of the Green River Killer - Ted Bundy * 2008: Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Captain Argyus * 2009: Numb3rs - Damian Lake * 2009: Lie to Me - Jay Pollack * 2010: Caprica - Barnabas Greeley * 2005 - 2010: Smallville - Milton Fine/Brainiac/Brainiac 5 * 2009 - 2011: The Super Hero Squad Show '''- Mr. Fantastic * 2011: '''Supernatural - Don Stark * 2013: Wedding Band - Declan Horn * 2013: Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated - Dandy Highwayman/Librarian/Man 2 * 2013: Warehouse 13 - Sutton/Professor Sutton * 2013: Ultimate Spider-Man - Korvac/Chitauri #3 * 2012 - 2014: Metal Hurlant Chronicles - Doc Rowan/Brad Davis * 2014: Witches of East End - Mason Tarkoff * 2010 - 2014: [[Hawaii Five-O|'Hawaii Five-O']]' '- Victor Hesse * 2015: The Devil You Know - Rev. George Burroughs * 2016: Dragon Ball Super: Doragon bôru cho - Zamasu * 2016 - 2017: Vidiots - James Marsters * 2017 - 2018: Runaways - Victor Stein/Jonah TV Films: * 2002: Strange Frequency 2 - Mitch * 2005: Cool Money ''' - Bobby Comfort * 2009: '''Moonshot - Buzz Aldrin * 2009: High Plains Invaders - Sam Danville * 2011: Three Inches '''- Troy Hamilton ''Films:'' * 1999: '''Winding Roads - Billy Johnson * 1999: House on Haunted Hill - Channel 3 Cameraman * 2002: Chance - Simon * 2007: Shadow Puppets - Jack * 2007: P.S. I Love You - John * 2009: Dragonball Evolution - Lord Piccolo * 2015:' Billie Bob Joe' - James Marsters * 2015: Dragon Warriors - Lord Tensley * 2016:' New Life' - William Morton * 2018: A Bread Factory, Part One - Jason * 2018: A Bread Factory, Part Two '''- Jason * 2019: '''Grief - Tom